


Feel

by 00def



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00def/pseuds/00def
Summary: you are a hopeless romantic looking to forget your highschool crush, jaebeom, until you match his fwb only tinder account.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The erotica is in chapters 3 and 4.

‘You’ll never guess whom I saw last night.’ you say, taking a sip from your latte. Sooah rolls her eyes at you.

‘Was it Jaebeom?’

‘How did you know?’

She reaches for your latte and mutters about it being a lucky guess. ‘So, did you say anything to him?’

‘You know I can’t.’ Sooah rolls her eyes again.

‘You absolutely can’t, you’re just a pussy. He’s a guy.’

‘He’s a hot guy.’ you add.

‘I know what he looks like. A hot guy is still a guy. Did he acknowledge you in any way?’

You huff. ‘No.’

‘I really don’t get this guy. How could we go to the same high school and still not get noticed by him.’

‘I never spoke to him.’

Sooah’s eyes go big. ‘Oh, I know that! But he has to have seen you before.’

‘Maybe he thought I was a weirdo.’ You sigh.

‘You’re not a weirdo. You’re a nice girl who deserves a nice boyfriend.’ Sooah pauses. ‘We should get you one and forget about Jaebeom once and for all.’

‘But I like him.’

‘Do you actually like him? You don’t really know him.’

‘He could be a nice boyfriend!’

‘We both know he’s a fuckboy.’ She groans. ‘Do you have Tinder on your phone?’

‘You want me to get a boyfriend on Tinder?’

‘It’s not like I know any nice boys, it’s a start.’ Says Sooah, before taking another sip from your cup.

‘What happened to you coconut milk latte?’

‘Yours is sweeter.’

‘Oh, this one’s cute,’ points Sooah to a 24 year called Minjae. You swipe right and… no match. ‘That’s disappointing,’ she says.

‘I have like 3 matches.’ you throw your phone on the table.

‘It’s only been 20 minutes, it’s not bad.’ Sooah picks up your phone and starts swiping. ‘I’m gonna find you a nice one.’

You scoff. ‘Good luck with that, all they want is sex.’

‘Why are they all either covering their faces with a phone or posting gym pictures. I want to see their faces! Do you know what this reminds me of?’

‘What?’ you ask, not lifting your head off the table.

‘That Naruto episode where they try to find out what’s under Kakashi’s mask. Is it buck teeth? Is it a huge nose? Is it a tiny mouth?’

‘All of the above?’

Sooah gives you the phone back. ‘I give up now.’

‘Join the team, sis.’ You swipe through a few more guys, getting a match with a guy called Han whose face you can’t actually see. A few more swipes left and right, and you land on a guy aged 26, called Jay. His description says “FWB/ONS”. There’s something familiar about him, despite the fact that his face is hidden by his phone too. You look at the next picture, and you see a couple of piercings, one on his nose, and another under his eye. Your heart starts palpitating.

‘Sooah… I think this is Jaebeom.’ Your hand is shaking as you show her the phone.

‘Uh? I can’t see his face.’

‘It’s his piercings.’ You go back to his first picture. ‘And that’s his room.’

‘How do you know what his room looks like? And those piercings are common.’

‘It’s him, I’m telling you.’

‘We said we would find you a nice boyfriend!’

‘He could be the nice boyfriend!’ You look back at the phone and click like. It’s a MATCH. Your eyes go big.

‘What? Did you match?’

‘Yes.’ you breathe out.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Don’t message him.’ says Sooah.

‘But..’

‘Absolutely not. If he’s interested he’ll let you know.’

‘He probably has so many matches he won’t even notice me.’

‘Honey, why are you making excuses for a guy?’ she frowns. ‘His profile clearly says he only wants sex.’

‘What if I want that too?’ you whisper.

‘He’s no good for you.’

It’s 11 p.m. You’re home, you have a Netflix drama playing in the background, and still no message from Jaebeom. You cross-checked his profile with his Instagram and it’s 100% him. Or at least his pictures.

You’ve been waiting too long. To hell with men messaging first, you can do this. You react with a heart to his second picture and start typing.

“I like your piercings.” That’ll do. Or was that too lame? What do you even say to a hot guy? Nice piercings… God! He’ll never reply to this. You throw your phone beside you and go take a shower. This is giving you anxiety. It’s fine. You don’t need a man in your life. It’s all good. Your peach soap manages to calm you down a little, just in time for you to get out of the shower and look at your phone’s notifications.

“2 min ago Tinder

Jay sent you a new message.”

And the anxiety is back. Your hands start shaking. You take a screenshot and send it to Sooah. “Guess fucking what?!” She’s not online to judge you right now, thankfully.

You open Tinder and go to you messages.

Jay: lol thx

That’s… the message. A man of many words. Sooah was right, he really is a fuckboy. At least he replied? Now you gotta say something too.

You: Yeah, they really suit you. Make you even more handsome.

Fuck. Are you saying too much? Where can you find a guide on how to pick up men? Jay is typing…

Jay: is this where i blush?

Is that a good thing? You can’t tell. This is too much.

You: Go ahead.

Jay: :)

Jay: are you trying to charm me?

Oh my God? Is he hitting on you? You’re about to die.

You: If I said I did would you hold it against me?

Jay: of course not lol

you’re a pretty charming girl

You: You’re quite the charmer yourself

Jay: i’m gonna blush again

this doesn’t happen a lot lol

You: I didn’t know I had such powers

Jay: im sure there’s a long list of things you could make me do

He what?! You take the closest pillow and scream into it.

You: How come a guy like you is single?

Jay: well honestly, i’m “newly” single

You: That makes sense

Jay: I just heard maybe there’s a market for someone like me only 3km away

You: I guess you heard right

Jay: anyway, i gotta go back to work

You: good luck

What just happened? Your first conversation with Jay… and he likes you.


	3. Chapter 3 (m)

It’s been two days since you last spoke to Jay. He didn’t message you, and you didn’t want to seem pushy. Sure, you have things to do and fill your time while you stressfully message Sooah saying Jay won’t text you but he can update his Instagram. And of course Sooah will insist he’s a fuckboy and that’s what they do, plus he doesn’t actually know you and is probably messaging other girls at the same time and his profile does say he wants sex so why are you so hell bent on being with a guy who doesn’t care about you? Well, because you’re a clown, and that’s what clowns with a crush on a fuckboy do. They message their crush again, because he doesn’t remember you exist. And yes, it’s 10pm, but he’s just updated his Instagram story so you know he’s on his phone.

You: Hey! How did work go?

And now you wait.

Jay: as good as work gets. wbu

Don’t you love it when a guy says “wbu?”

You: I just finished baking some cookies.

Jay: i dont have the patience for that

wish i could have some cookies

You: I could always send you some.

Jay: i don’t want them to crumble, you’ll have to come here. :P

i can order some fried chicken.

You: I don’t really like fried chicken that much.

Jay: what am i going to serve then?

It’s all been building up to this… the risky text.

You: I’ll have the chicken, you can be the dessert.

.

.

.

And now he’s not replying. Shit.

You: Was that too much?

Jay: that was perfect

you’re such a tease

You: I didn’t do anything

Jay: are you trying to make me fall for you?

You: You’re a catch, what do you want me to do?

Jay: how many catches are you reeling in tho

You: You’re actually the only one

The other guys here aren’t very desirable

Jay: so what i’m hearing is, you desire me :P

You: I mean

Jay: sounds like you deserve two servings of dessert

You: I’ll take it

Jay: i’m glad you’re willing to take what i want to give

You: What can I say, I have a weakness for guys with piercings.

Jay: :) and i have a weakness for women who know what they want

cute, charming, intelligent, are all bonuses

You: Now you’re gonna make me fall for you

Jay: what are you doing right now

that’s the goal

You: Doing the dishes, sexy right?

Jay: yes you are

You: How do I reply to that?

Jay: :)

You: Do you enjoy making people flustered?

Jay: only if they’re enjoying it too

hey you asked :P

hopefully i can be a welcome distraction

You: Oh you are

Your phone’s battery is seriously draining from the location services required by Tinder. Plus, getting guys off the app is better.

You: Hey, this app is a little clunky. Do you want to talk somewhere else?

Jay: well, im not on much, but i have kakao

Defjayb

my kakao id

You open KakaoTalk, go into search and Add by ID. “defjayb”.

Jaebeom sent you a message.

Jaebeom: [photo]

Oh god. Did he send you a dick pic?

Jaebeom: hey there

You scroll and

.

.

.

It’s just a selfie thank God.

You: That was a risky click

Jaebeom: Were you expecting something risky

You: Please you totally set it up like that

Jaebeom: [picture]

Oh… why does he have topless selfies in his phone…

Jaebeom: How about a taste

You know desserts aren’t meant to be enjoyed alone

Maybe you could send him a picture that showed your cleavage.

You: [picture]

Jaebeom: Mm love it

You: Maybe I could show you more?

Jaebeom: Yes please

I’m so hard rn

Here goes nothing…

You: It’s how I want you

Can you show me?

Jaebeom: How do you feel about a risky click then?

You: Sure

Jaebeom: [picture]

Attached is a picture of his pants, with the shape of his erection.

And where do you leave off in your photoshoot?

Forget any work you intended to do right now, you have to take some nice pics without anything identifiable in them.

You: How’s this?

Jaebeom: Gorgeous

Jaebeom: [picture]

Oh God. This is the real deal. He really sent you a dick pic. He’s sitting on a chair, with his left hand on his hard dick, captioned “Need your lips here.”

Jaebeom: You look delicious

Can I see more under your clothes?

You: What would you like to see?

Jaebeom: I’m a sucker for a back view

But whatever you want

And this is where you spend 3 minutes contorting in order to send his the best picture of your ass anyone could ever take. While making sure nothing else is visible.

Jaebeom: Wish it were pantyless, but hot nonetheless

You: Sorry, they’re still on

Jaebeom: Sounds like you’re asking for punishment

You’ll have to be taught a lesson

Where do I put my cock when your panties are still on?

Shit… You’re gonna have to slide them so the side a bit, and take a pic.

You: [picture]

Jaebeom: You are getting warmer

Don’t disappoint me now baby

Give yourself up to me

There’s no going back, you take another one.

You: [picture]

Jaebeom: Now we’re talking

I want to lick everything I’m seeing

I want you to grab my cock

So you can put it inside you

You: Me too

Jaebeom: I love how wet you are

It’s making me harder

You: It’s how I want you

.

.

.

Read. He’s not replying anymore.

Five minutes later, however.

Jaebeom: [video]

It’s a video of him running him slowly rubbing his dick.

This took FOCUS

You: Wish we could exchange your hand for something else

Jaebeom: God how I wish it were your lips gripping it

Pussy lips*

You: Whichever you want.

Jaebeom: I’m not fucking around Im gonna cum while I still can

Send me one last thing I can cum to?

You send another picture.

Jaebeom: Good girl

God that was a trip

Thank you

I gotta get back to work now.

You: Right, good luck.


	4. Chapter 4 (m)

The following day you get a message around lunch time from Jaebeom. To be completely honest, it’s surprising to see him initiate and message you so soon. Would it be too rash to think he is changing? That maybe you’ve judged him too quickly and he’s not the fuckboy you think he is? You click on the notification and it brings you to Kakao.

Jaebeom: Good morning baby

He’s calling. you. baby.

Jaebeom: [picture]

It’s a somewhat blurry picture of his face stuffed in the pillow, staring into the camera, and he looks absolutely dashing.

You: Good morning, handsome

How did work go?

Jaebeom: Really well, finished a song

I’m feeling a little sad tho

You: Why is that?

Jaebeom: Because you’re not in bed with me

A moment perfect for a keyboard smash. However, he would not get it. What the fuck are you even supposed to say? “Of course I would love to be in bed with you, Lim Jaebeom,” but you can’t really say that, now, can you? You can’t seem too eager. He’s gonna judge.

You: An empty bed isn’t nice

Jaebeom: Why don’t you join me ;)

Was he possessed by a demon?

You: Now?

You have stuff to do. You can’t just run to his apartment or studio or wherever he is.

Jaebeom: Later. You don’t live far. I know how to drive up to a lookout spot in the Namsan mountain. It’s secluded, quiet, and you can see all the city lights from afar.

When are you free?

You: Is 7 good for you?

Jaebeom: It’s a date babe

It’s kinda hard to concentrate on work when you have Jaebeom in the back of your head. Even worse, you’re going to meet him. You’re going to officially meet (as high school didn’t count). You want to look good and impress him. You want him to like you. You want him to look at you like you’re the only girl in the world.

He picks you up on time. He pulls his car in front of your apartment building, and gets out to pull you into a hug. ‘It’s nice to see you, baby,’ says Jaebeom. ‘Are you ready to go?’ You nod.

Jaebeom closes the door for you. He gets inside, and puts your seatbelt on. You feel like you’re about to explode. He’s so close.

On your way to Namsan he makes small talk, asks about your job and hobbies. He throws a line here and there. His gestures are warm, but he seems so cold on the inside. He doesn’t seem nervous either, like he’d done this a million times before.

When your reach your destination, you can see what he’d meant about the view. It’s actually a view you’d seen before on his Instagram. He leans against the hood of his car, and motions for you to join him. He puts his arm around your shoulders.

‘It’s pretty, isn’t it?’ he asks.

‘Yeah.’

Jaebeom turns to you. ‘Not as pretty as you,’ he says, and places a kiss against your temple. ‘You’re so pretty,’ he whispers.

‘Thank you.’

‘Would you mind if I kissed you?’ asks Jaebeom.

‘Not at all.’

That’s all it takes for Jaebeom to grab your face and kiss you. It’s slow and soft at first. He gives you a couple of small kisses, then he bites your lip. You open your mouth, and his tongue enters. This goes on for a while. His hands leave your face, and find themselves on your lower back. He slowly moves one hand on your ass. His other hand goes on your neck; he tilts your head to the side, and kisses your neck. He bites you, and grabs your butt. Hard. You moan.

‘You like that, baby?’ he murmurs.

‘Yeah.’

‘Wait until we get home.’

You get back in his car. Getting in new people’s cars is always anxiety inducing; not because they might kill you (that is always a possibility) but because you don’t want to get their car dirty, especially Jaebeom’s. His car is expensive. You knew that, he often posts it on his Instagram. And it’s clearly not rented. It smells nice as well.

Jaebeom driving is very sexy. When he concentrates he furrows his eyebrows. Every once in a while he licks his lips. There’s not much traffic on the way back, you’ll get to his place in no time. He’s resting his hand on your thigh. You reach a red light and he gives you a squeeze; you bite your lip. It’s driving you insane.

‘Are you ok?’ he asks

‘Yeah,’ you whisper. ‘Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘You seem a little tense.’ He smirks, and squeezes your thigh again.

‘I’m great.’

He doesn’t remove his hand the entire ride. Every once in a while he’ll lightly brush his fingers or rub circles in your thigh. He was right though, you were and still are tense. Whenever he touches you, you get goose bumps.

When you finally reach his building, he opens the door for you. You call him a gentleman, and he smiles.

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ he asks, and takes your hand.

The trip from the lift and to his apartment is a short one. Any self-control he had disappears after he enters the code to his door and you’re inside. He closes the door behind you, and pushes you against it. His whole body is glued to yours. He grabs your face with his hands and kisses you. This kiss is different from his first one; it’s rough and fast. He pulls your bottom lip between his teeth, then leaves a peck. He takes a breath. He picks you up, with your legs around his waist.

‘I can’t wait anymore.’ he says. He takes you to his bedroom. ‘I want you to feel every inch of me.’ He places you on his bed, and places himself on top of you. He kisses you again. ‘I want to feel your body wanting me. Do you want me?’

‘Yes,’ you whisper.

‘Then surrender yourself to me.’

Jaebeom gets off of you, and places himself between your legs. He throws your legs over his shoulders. He pushes your dress up. He grabs your left thigh, and leaves small kisses. The kisses get bigger, hungrier. He bites your other thigh. You put your hand in his hair, and pull him closer. He’s moving up, and it’s driving you insane.

‘Are you trying to kill me?’ you ask.

‘You’re allowing it.’ He’s so close. ‘I want to taste you.’

Jaebeom pushes your dress further, and takes off your underwear. You can feel his breath against your skin. Next thing you know, his tongue is against your folds. He licks up and down a few times. His fingers are digging in your legs. He licks your clitoris, and it feels so good. He starts to suck on it. He starts alternating with more licks. You pull on his hair, and hear a low groan. It feels amazing, and you feel close to your orgasm. What a sight, to see Jaebeom between your legs.

‘Keep going,’ you whisper. Jaebeom stops.

‘I think you’re forgetting something.’

‘What?’

‘It’s “Keep going, daddy.”’ Was anyone going to tell you he had a daddy kink?

‘Please, daddy,’ you say quickly.

Jaebeom smiles to himself, and goes back to work. He finds a pattern that feels good. You don’t want him to stop. You’re so so close. You moan. Pleasure spreads over your body. Your legs shake a little. Jaebeom is still sucking. It’s too much, you push his head aside. You’re lucky he’s holding your legs, because you can’t even move them.

‘Did you like that, baby?’ he smirks.

‘Yes,’ you can barely speak. ‘I think I need a moment.’ Jaebeom takes his t-shirt off. You can tell when you look at his trousers he’s a little excited. He’s still in front of you, undoing his jeans. You get up and unzip him. You push him on his back.

‘I want to taste you too,’ you say.

‘I want you to feel how hard I am.’ says Jaebeom.

His jeans are now off, and you trace his erection over his boxers.

‘Are you going to tease me?’ he asks.

‘Just a bit.’ You say, and pull his underwear down. You lick your lips. You want him in your mouth. The thought of it makes you wet. You wrap your hand around the base of his cock. You slowly lick the tip. Again, and again. Jaebeom moans. You barely take him in. You give it a small kiss, and suck on the tip again. You leave a trail of kisses down to shaft. Then you lick him all the way up. He moans again.

‘Stop teasing me,’ he says, and grabs your hair.

You take him in your mouth. You start sucking up and down. Jaebeom moans, and you move faster. He wants to stretch it out, but he can’t.

‘I want to cum in your mouth.’ he growls. You moan in approval. He doesn’t last much longer. He removes his hand from your hair. ‘God, that was such a trip,’ he says.

Jaebeom pulls you into a hug. He’s got his right arm over your torso, and is playing with your hair with his left. He burrows his head in your shoulder, and leaves soft kisses. He tells you that you smell nice. ‘Your perfume drives me insane,’ he whispers. Jaebeom pulls you closer, and wraps a leg around you. You put your hands on his arm. It feels cozy, and it makes you feel wanted. And you want to feel some kind of love.

He’s leaving kisses on your shoulder blades. ‘I think we need to get you out of this dress,’ he says. He untangles his body from yours and rolls you on your front. He unzips your dress. He’s fast. He unhooks your bra. ‘I really need to be inside you,’ says Jaebeom. He flips your body again, and starts kissing your neck. He’s biting and sucking. You dig your nails in his back. He finds your sweet spot, and you moan. Jaebeom looks up at you and smiles. He moves to your chest, and starts kissing your left breast. His right hand is grabbing your ass. He trades one breast for the other, and starts licking. He’s now got both hands squeezing your butt. ‘You make me so hard, baby.’ He starts sucking on your breast. ‘Are you ready for it?’ You are. You’re so wet. You need him too. You nod in reply. He quickly puts a condom on.

Jaebeom spreads your legs apart. His dick is in front of your entrance. He goes in slowly; he’s so hard. He fills you up, you can feel him in his entirety. He waits for a moment, so you can get used to it. His hands are on your hips, and your legs are around his waist. He’s moving in and out. The pace is slow.

‘Can you go faster?’ you ask.

‘Beg me for it,’ says Jaebeom.

‘Please go harder, daddy.’

‘You’re such a good girl.’ With that, he slams into you. You got what you asked for. Jaebeom fucks you faster. He’s breathing hard, and doing his best to not cum. You’re close too. He keeps going. His body tenses, and he groans. He gives it a final shove, and moans. You both cum. Your legs are shaking. Jaebeom kisses you, it’s sloppy. He’s no longer inside of you. He gets up to throw the condom. You go to the bathroom, and when you return, you find Jaebeom with his underwear back on.

‘Come here,’ he says, and motions you to his bed. He wraps you in his arms, and falls asleep.

—

You wake up to an empty apartment, and a note saying he had to be at work. “Thank you for last night, baby,” is written at the bottom. You call yourself an Uber and go home. When you get there, you take a long shower. You need to talk to Sooah about this; she’s going to judge you so hard. You sit down in front of your balcony, and call her. You tell her what happened. At one point, you tell her to wait, because Jaebeom had just updated his Instagram. It’s a story of him playing ‘Heartless’ by the Weeknd. You share this with Sooah.

‘I’m not even going to say “I told you so.”’ says Sooah.

‘I don’t even think he recognised me.’ You sigh.


End file.
